Hostage hospital
by The Devils Queen
Summary: When Addision is called back to Seattle for an case she soon learns tht her patient is the victim of a serial killer and that the whole hospital may be in danger. please R
1. an interesting start to the New Year

New Year's resolutions chap 1

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 resolution time" Naomi said, it was the practice new years party at my house, and for some reason Bitzi had thought it would be a good idea to bring everyone out.

"No more secrets no finding out secrets and no keeping secrets" I said looking at Bitzi and the Captain at this and raising my glass and drinking the wine. Not knowing how hard it would be to keep.

"No more adultery" Violate said, as my phone rang.

" Montgomery" I answered.

"Thank god you're still awake" A male voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Mark, Addy we need you NOW" he said.

"Mark?" I asked not quite sure what else to say.

"We Have a paicent and god Addison we need you now" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look Addy just please come quickly" he said.

"Mark are you drunk Mark I don't work there anymore?" I asked.

"No" He yelled.

"Mark as in Slone?" Naomi asked me.

"Why do you need me?" I asked nodding at Naomi, she raised her eyebrows.

"Because you are the only one who can save them both" He said.

"Save who mark you aren't making any sense" I replied.

"The mother and the child" He said. "Just come, please Addy"

"I can't Mark I have my own practice to run not to mention I am over the legal limit to drive" I said.

"I'll drive" Susan said jumping into the conversation.

"I am not leaving them all in my house unattended" I said to her, "And none of them are legal to drive except for you and Bitzi"

"Then we'll take them with us it sounds like he you're needed" she said.

"All the way to Seattle?" I asked.

"Yes" Susan replied.

"Fine Mark I'm bringing guests" I said into the phone.

"I don't care just come, please Addy" he said.

"We're on our way" I replied.

"Well everyone we are going to Seattle All of us" I said to the room at large.

"Alright" Violate said and we set off to the two SUVs "I'll drive"

"No Susan and Bitzi are driving they are the only ones who are under the legal limit to" I said.

"Shotgun" Naomi said as we set off.

We pulled up outside the hospital and got out.

"Thank you so much Addy" Mark said walking out to meet us.

"Don't thank me yet I am not cutting anyone open and why are you meeting me here and not the local OB I replied stumbling in heals on the ice.

"What do you mean you aren't cutting Addy" Derek said walking out.

"You" The Captain said at Derek. Derek froze and stepped back.

"Mr. Montgomery" he shot a look at me.

"Dad don't do this, I am here for work you are here because I don't trust you in my house alone drunk" I said.

"How about I take Bitzi and the captain here to that cafeteria" Susan said jumping in to my rescue.

"Yes" I said.

"Come on let's let Addy do her work" Susan said grabbing the Captian and dragging him from the scene. Once they were gone I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What I mean Derek is that I am so not legal to drive I am not cutting anyone open while I'm drunk your paicent is going to have to wait till I am sober enough to drive before I cut her open" I said.

"Shit Addy we need you now" Derek said.

"Look as I said on the phone and as you can tell we are all in no condition to be doing anything let alone cutting people open" I said.

"Addy we need you" Derek said.

"I'm sorry Derek but I can't" I said.

"Fine Give your self a banana bag to head off the hangover and then eat something and hope it's not too late we need you as soon as we can have you" he said.

"Addison hi" Meredith said walking up.

"Hi" I said, " now my first question is why can't your local Ob do this?" I asked.

"Mainly because he is a he and this isn't something a resident can do. The mother fell down a staircase when the contractions started, she's at least four week premature and she looks like hell. Her husband claims that he came home and found her at the bottom of the basement stairs. She says when the contractions he she grabbed for the banister and slipped down the stairs" Derek said.

"You don't buy it?" I asked.

"No not at all she looks like hell. I don't care how many staircases you fall down it's not going to do this kind of damage. Not to mention Torez thinks one of the breaks in her arm is at least two weeks old" Derek said.

"Ok but why do you need me?" I asked again.

"Because the baby is stuck under her ribs but her ribs are probably shattered and we're afraid that the pieces may cut the baby if we aren't carful" Derek said.

"What do you mean probably shattered?" I asked.

"We can't get X rays because of the baby not to mention the husband won't let her out of our sight" Mark added.

"Ok we need to separate them first then we need those X-rays I don't care what her husband says I need to know where those bone fragments are, Now I am going to go and get a banana bag IV and then I am going to go find some crackers so that I can operate soon You all are coming with me" I said to What remained of the people who had come with me.

"We'll work on the X-rays Meredith take our guests and show them around and find the crackers for Addy" Derek ordered taking mark with him.

"Hi for those of you who I haven't met My name is Dr. Meredith Grey I will be here if you need anything" She said grabbing some crackers from her purse and throwing them to me.

"Thanks" I said opening them and taking one and eating it and wondering how exactly I had come to be here, divorced and taking crackers from my exhusband's new feance.

"What are you thinking Addy" Naomi asked me.

"I don't know just why would our patient stay with someone who was hurting her?" I said lying because I didn't want to share that I was rather intimidate by Meredith.

"What if she didn't have a choice?" Meredith said.

"What do you mean you can always get divorced" I said.

"That's not what I mean" Meredith said, "Do we have any proof that they are even married?" I asked.

"No but what does it matter they say there married who are we to argue it?" Naomie said.

"Exactly what if she is his hostage not his wife?" Meredith asked.

"Then he would be an idiot to bring her to a hospital her name would flag in our database the moment we entered it" I said.

"Not if they were from out of state" She said.

"You mean like that Crazy guy in Oregon?" I asked.

"Yes I mean if she is one of his victims we would never know" she said.

"What's the patients name?" I asked pulling out my blackberry and connecting to the internet I typed in Meredith's response hoping against hope that it wouldn't come up.

"Shit" I said when it came up along with twenty two other names four dead eighteen missing Meredith was reading over my shoulder.

"What?" Violet asked. I threw her my phone so that she could read it, she passed my phone to Cooper who just stared then passed it to Pete.

"This is Crazy" Naomi finally said.

"What's Crazy?" Richard asked walking up to us.

"Nothing you want to know" I said.

"Does nobody remember that this is my hospital so I need to know everything" he said.

"Ok Hypothetically-" I started.

"I hate it when you start sentences with Hypothetically it never means anything good" he said.

"Hypothetically If you had a patient who came I under suspicious circumstances and you believed her to be the victim of say a serial killer and you believed that say that serial killer was with her you would be required by protocol to separate them before doing anything else even if there was the possibility it would put the hospital in danger Hypothetically of corse" I said.

"Yes the patients safety would be our first priority Hypothetically of corse however you are from another state you may have different protocols" he added.

"Of corse we have different protocols" Charlotte said catching on to what was going on and the fact that we needed to call the police before we did anything else.

"Well ok then this conversation never happened" Richard said walking away.

"Hotch we may have something" JJ said.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I have a surgeon on the phone she thinks one of her patients could be one of our victims" JJ said.

"This surgeon thinks they have one of the victims but how?" Hotch asked.

"She said she's in Seattle on a favor to an old friend But she has a woman who came in said she fell down a staircase but she looks a lot worse than if she just fell down some stairs. But they can't separate her from her husband not even for x-rays she said she googled the patients name and that it came up as one of our vics " JJ said.

"Morgan Rossi Prentiss we're going to Seattle" Hotch yelled to the team.

"Reid JJ see what you can dig up and get me a time line then have this doctor call me on my cell I kneed to know how we're going to get in and how much has already happened and call the jet tell them we're coming" Hotch ordered.

"Hotch I'll just transfer the call now I still have her on the line" JJ said.

"Do it and get Garcia to pull the feeds from the hospital I need eyes inside" Hotch yelled as we ran out to the SUVs. I was driving Hotch, Rossi was driving with Morgan.

"SSA Hotchner" Hotch said when his pone beeped I hit the siren and we sped off toward the air strip and our waiting jet.

"Yes miss we're on our way but we'd like to keep you on the line until we get there so that we know what's going on there" Hotch said putting the phone on speaker.

"I can try but I have to do some things while I'm here" She said.

"That's fine just leave it on speaker if you can" Hotch said.

"OK thanks Go ahead Meredith" She said I could hear that we were on speaker phone as there was a lot of clattering in the background.

"Ready" Someone probably Meredith said.

"Yes just do it" She said. This was fallowed by a yelp of pain.

"Miss, are you ok?" Hotch yelled.

"I'm fine Agent just a needle prick" She said.

"Aren't you the Doctor?" Hotch asked.

"I am a Doctor but let's just that I won't be practicing any medicine for a little while, I didn't know that I would be flying to Seattle at all actually I found out about 3 hours ago and came as soon as I could but I won't be practicing any medicine for another hour at least" She said.

"OK" Hotch said.

"She's a little drunk Just admit it Dr. Montgomery" Someone said again probably Meredith.

"To the FBI they'll have me arrested" she said.

"Dr. Montgomery We aren't going to arrest you just please try not to cut anybody open while you are drunk" Hotch said.

"Thank you" She said.

"While I have you is there a back entrance to the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"Yes but it's locked" Someone said.

"You are going to need to unlock it because you don't want us to come in the front" Hotch said.

"Alright we'll send someone when you land" She said.

"Thank you how is our victim?" Hotch asked.

"Not good we are doing this surgery as soon as Dr. Montgomery is sober enough to do it" She said.

"Meredith you can stop calling me Dr. Montgomery" Dr. Montgomery said.

"How long do we have?" Hotch asked.

"About 2 hours" Meredith said.

"Alright leave me on the line" Hotch said as we pulled into the parking lot, I hit the siren and we jumped out running toward our waiting jet Morgan and Rossi a few steps behind us.

"Garcia got the cameras hacked however she said they don't cover much" Morgan said.

"You hacked the hospital" Meredith asked.

"Yes we needed to see what was going on" Hotch replied.

"Are you on a plane?" Dr Montgomery asked.

"Yes" Hotch replied. There was a loud crash fallowed by two yelps of surprise.

"Addy, she's crashing!" A man yelled then there was another crash and the line went dead.


	2. shock and a shot

I jumped as the door flew open and hit the open drawer of needles sending them crashing to the floor with a loud clattering.

"Addison she's crashing!" Derek said to me from the doorway, the phone in my hand fell and closed as it hit the floor ending the call. I jumped from the bed and ran to the door.

"Addie you can't you'll give it away" Meredith said.

"Give what away?" Derek asked.

"Derek she didn't fall down a staircase" I said.

"I know, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked

"We know what happened she's one of the Oregon serial killers victims. We called the FBI there on their way. But Meredith I can't let her die just because I'm afraid of him I'm going to go save her life" I replied running from the room Derek fallowed me.

"Stay there Derek you know and he knows you he may recognize the change in you" I said running from the room.

"Addison no you could be in danger" He said chasing after me.

"Fine just sty to the side" I said skidding into the ER, when I saw the crash teem I went to where they were.

"Clear" someone yelled, then the sound of the shock, then a beep.

"We got her" someone else said.

"Addy you have to operate now!" Mark yelled.

"Clear an OR and let's go" I yelled moving toward the curtain to leave. He fallowed us.

"Sir you have to stay here" I said.

"Hell No" He replied.

"Do you want me to save your wife and child or do you want me to stand here with you?" I snapped still running.

"I'm staying with her" he said.

"Dr. Sheppard call security and restrain him until they arrive, I don't have time for this I have lives to save" I said as we ran into the elevator, Derek pinned him to the wall and the elevator doors closed.

Everything changed, my patient grabbed my wrist, "He's going to kill me" she gasped, Mark stared from her to me.

"No he's not we called the FBI they're on there way you will be perfectly safe" I whispered. The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto the OR floor.

"Agent Hotchner said they'll be here in 30 minuets and to call 911 if we need to but keep them apart at all cost" Meredith said running up.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Mark asked, as a nurse took the patient into the OR and I went to scrub in.

"Her husband isn't her husband he the serial killer we've been hearing about in Oregon" I answered.

"You have to tell the chief" He said.

"We did hypothetically of course" Meredith said.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong it's on you two" he said.

"Just help me keep her alive Mark" I snapped turning from the sink and walking into the OR.

"Scalpel" I said to the nurse who handed it to me. I took in a breath. I cut. The first thing I saw when the blood cleared was her shattered ribs all over my operating field. Mark walked up beside me.

"Shit even I know that isn't good" Mark said.

"No it's not. Go find Callie we are going to need her" I said. Mark left to go and find Callie.

"How bad are we talking?" Meredith asked

"Bad I'm looking at four shattered ribs, the pieces are all over I kneed Callie to fix this" I replied, as if on cue Callie and mark walked in. She looked into the body cavity then looked at me.

"I'll try to fix it but you need to get the baby out first" she said.

"Callie this is bad" I said.

"I know but you need to get the baby out before I can do anything" she said.

"How? Callie fragments of her ribs are all over I could cause more damage" I replied feeling a sense of panic that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Addison you're the foremost neonatal surgeon in the country if anyone can do this you can" Mark said.

"Ok" I finally replied mentally pulling myself together and picking up the scalpel, "Let's go people it's a great day to save lives" I used Derek's line hoping that in some way it would help me to keep this woman alive. Then there was nothing, nothing but the scalpel in my hand and my patient on the table. I closed out the world so that I could cut. Calmly and careful not to cut the baby I moved the scalpel. As I started to pull the baby out, the machines started to beep more and more rapidly, I lost my fragile control and started to panic. What happened? Did I just kill my patient? What did I do wrong?

"Addy cut the cord we need to shock her" I heard Marks voice somehow distant even though I knew he was right beside me everything in the OR seemed so far away.

"Dr. Montgomery" Meredith's high voice brought me back to reality. I grabbed the scissors and made the cut then I carried the baby over to the nurses.

"Clear" I heard Callie say then the shock. Tears started to role down my cheeks and I couldn't control it.

"Addison?" Mark asked coming up behind me I jumped pulling away as he tried to touch me.

"Addison what's wrong?" Mark asked. I ran from the OR not even noticing that both Mark and Meredith were fallowing me. I didn't bother scrubbing out I just ran. Ran from the past. Ran from the present. Ran from the world.

"Addison" Meredith's voice brought me back to the present; it was the first time she had ever used my first name.

"Addie" Mark said, "What's wrong?"

"Don't Mark don't both of you just leave me alone" I half yelled half pleaded.

"Addie talk to me" Mark said reaching out to touch me, I pulled away.

"Just leave me alone" I snapped, but somewhere in my mind I knew he wouldn't.

"Addie, just tell me what's wrong. You know you won't get rid of me anytime soon unless you do" He said.

"No" I said and took off running again this time with some of my mind back in it's correct place.

"Addison! What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in surgery?" Derek said as I nearly ran into him.

"I can't do this, Derek, I can't do this" I squeaked.

"Addie what happened?" he asked sounding very concerned.

"I think I killed her after all she's been through I think I just killer her" I finally answered.

"Addie you're the best there is if she is dead then there is nothing anyone could have done to save her. What's really wrong?" Derek said.

"Everything just everything, I come out here for a consult, on New Years Day, so drunk that I had to have someone else drive and I may have killer her because I wasn't clear headed enough to be there but I did it anyway" I said.

"Addie you didn't have a choice and I still believe that it's not your fault" He said.

"Addie she's not dead they got her back" Meredith said from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning on him.

"She's not dead, Callie got her back" he replied.

"Mark that's not the point the point is that I could have killer her and I still went in there" I said.

"Addie stop you are the reason she is alive at all so don't do this" He said

"Derek she flat lined because of me…" I started but was cut of by a very loud bang from the floor above us.

"What the hell was that!!!?" I yelped

"I don't know but it didn't sound good" Derek said running toward the elevator. I fallowed him not caring that I should go back to the OR. Derek pressed the button but nothing happened.

"None of the Elevators are working?" Meredith asked.

"Apparently not, which means we'll have to take the stairs" Derek replied.

POV: Emily

The wheels of the Sudan skidded as we pulled up to the back of the hospital, "Ok people we need to get if there as inconspicuously as possible so put the vests on under your shirts. We need to look like civilians until we can find our Unsub then we need to take him down. Quickly and quietly he rode in on an ambulance so he could have gotten a weapon in and we can't risk getting someone shot" Hotch ordered. We all headed for the back door of the hospital, thankfully it was unlocked we slipped in.

"Hotch how do we know where to go?" I asked.

"We walk around till we find someone to ask" he replied, so we started off in a direction.

As we passed a stairwell I heard a gunshot from above us.

"That was a gunshot let's head up a floor it came from above us" Hotch said.

**A/N: **review are like coffee and chocolate they keep me righting so if you want this to be updated review and as stories with the most reviews will be updated the most often but everything should be done faster now that I have some kind of free time


	3. a shooter in the hospital

1POV: Addie

We ran into the stairwell and started to go up

"Freeze" Someone called from below us, I spun on my heals.

"Who the hell are you?" Mark asked but I had an idea already.

"FBI who are you?" a man I presumed to be agent Hotchner asked me.

"Doctors Montgomery, Grey, Sheppard, and Slone" I replied.

"Ok where is the patient?" he said holstering a gun I hadn't even noticed was pointed at us and running up to meet us.

"In the OR with Callie" Mark replied.

"Good do your security guards have guns?" he asked

"No why?" Derek answered.

"Because that was a gunshot and I need to know if it's possible that it was a security guard" He answered.

"A gun shot?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Great just great that's the last thing my hospital needs right now" Derek growled.

"Your hospital Derek last time I checked it was still Richard's hospital"

"Not any more Addie, Derek got promoted when the board found out that Richard was drinking again" Mark said.

"And no one told me?" I asked.

"Well Adds we had a bigger problem at hand" Derek said.

"Don't call me Adds Derek, it's just a bad idea" I said recognizing the pet name as a slip, I glanced at Meredith but she hadn't noticed it.

"Fine, Dr. Montgomery, go back down to the OR floor and get back to your patient" He snapped at me.

"Derek, stop this now I can go wherever I want in this hospital and I intend to go with you I've been a surgeon as long as you so don't try to pull rank on me" I snapped back.

"You don't even work here Addison so just stay out of my hospital" Derek snapped.

"You're the one who called me here if you didn't want me here that why did you call?" I hissed.

"Because the patient needed you but Addie if you can't keep our history out of this then maybe I shouldn't have called you" He retorted

"Derek this isn't about us but for god sake you can't go around calling me pet names that you stopped using years before our divorce" I argued.

"Oh, Addison you really want to go there because you had your revenge" He yelled.

"It wasn't revenge Derek it just happened you weren't there and by that time I wasn't thinking about anything Derek I wanted you and you weren't there" I yelled back.

"Then you should have talked to me Addison not gone…" he was cut off by another gun shot, all of us jumped having forgotten about the killer and the patient in our own messed up life.

"Fine come Addie I don't care but it's at your own risk" Derek said starting up the stairs.

"Wait we're going in there first" Agent Hotchner said.

"Why? This is my hospital" Derek said.

"Because we have vest and you all don't" he answered slipping past Derek and up the staircase to the waiting area. I heard someone scream and hoped that no one was hurt as the agents flanked the door and prepared to open it.

"Get against the wall" the brunet woman said and I fallowed her instructions. Agent Hotchner opened the door letting it swing open then he stepped out into the waiting room. Someone screamed then nothing, the other agents slipped into the room but nothing happened. After waiting a good number of seconds we fallowed. The ER waiting room was full two people lay unmoving on the ground, everyone else was frozen.

"Did I just hear gunshots?" Dr. Hunt, the new Trauma surgeon who I really didn't know asked.

"Yes, at least that's what they say" Derek said.

"It was gunshots; remember I was in Iraq" He said, "So why is someone shooting in a hospital they could hit an oxygen line and kill us all, not to mention it's really dangerous to the people in the room" Hunt snapped.

"Shit, I didn't think about that" Hotch said.

"What? And who are you?" Hunt asked.

"I didn't think of the oxygen lines. And I'm agent Hotchner FBI" Hotch said.

"Derek, want to enlighten me?" Hunt asked.

"Now isn't the time we have two people with bullet wholes lying on the floor" I jumped in.

"Did anyone see where he went?" One of the agents asked the room at large.

"Yes he took the elevator somewhere" A woman said.

"Shit we have to get back down there" I said running back to the stairwell.

"Wait you have to let us go first" one of the agent said as he ran past me. I ran behind him.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to have doctors running after us" a very young skinny looking guy with the FBI said.

"I don't know who you think I am but I chose where I go not you and I'm going down there if you want to go first go ahead but I'm going. I have a friend that I left down there and I'm not going to leave her." I hissed.

"Fine, but one question how can you run in those heals I'd have a broken ankle by now" he aksed

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it but you're a guy you wouldn't get it." I said. As we got closer to the bottom of the staircase I heard a crash a scream..

I recognized Callie's voice when she yelled, "This is a hospital you can't have that here"


	4. to hell in a handbasket

**When I opened the door to the OR the scene that met my eyes made my blood run cold. He had a gun pointed at Callie who shockingly was ignoring him completely.**

"**Where the hell is my baby?" he yelled.**

"**Not here so get out," Callie replied. He spun toward the door and noticed us for the first time.**

"**You Bitch, how dare you take my child away from me," he yelled turning, the next thing I knew I was flat on my back with a gun to my head. **

"**Where is my son," he yelled. I flinched.**

"**Yeah that's right, I'm in charge, so do as I say and maybe you won't get hurt," he snarled.**

"**They take newborns up to the NICU, we can try there, but if in case you didn't notice I just got here," I said trying to keep my voice calm but failing.**

"**Get up," he growled getting off me. I did as he told me glancing at the FBI agent, who seemed to have decided that he couldn't shoot with this many people in the room. **

_**Help **_**I mouthed at him.**

"**No, no, no if you so much as fallow me I'll kill her," he said, before grabbing my hair and dragging me out.**

"**Look the baby is a preme the lungs aren't fully developed, so the baby has to stay on oxygen I don't know what you plan to do but the baby has to stay here for at least a week if not more," I said.**

"**No he's coming home with me now," he hissed.**

"**You're going to kill your own baby if you do that," I said.**

"**No, because if he dies you die to and I know you don't want that so you'll fix him," he snapped pulling my hair farther back and running his finger across my throat. I tried to pull away and he laughed, "I don't think so."**

**POV: Emily **

"**Prentiss take Dr. Grey with you and get as many people out as you can without causing alarm," Hotch said to me.**

"**Ok," I said. Dr. Grey came over to me.**

"**So how do we do this?" she asked.**

"**Well, I think first we need to get all visitors and nonessential personnel out because they will look the least suspicious leaving," I said.**

"**Ok, well the visitors cafeteria is on two and the waiting room is in the ER on one," she suggested.**

"**Let's go," I said, heading toward the staircase.**

"**Can I ask why you do this?" she asked when we got into the stairwell.**

"**Because someone has to and I'm good at it," I answered.**

"**Ok I guess that makes sense," she said.**

"**So why did you become a surgeon?" I asked.**

"**My mother was one, I practically grew up in this hospital," she answered. I opened the door marked 2.**

"**Where do we go from here?" I asked her.**

"**Down the hall on the left," she answered. When we got there I paused outside, once I was sure there was not threat inside I put my gun away, pulled my jacket over it, and walked in.**

"**Excuse me can I have everyone's attention," I said to the room at large. Once I was sure that I had everyone's attention, I continued, "There is no cause for alarm but, we've had a patient come in with an unidentified but highly contagious virus and do to our protocol we must evacuate the building. Again, you are in no danger this is just a precaution," People got up and begun to leave with the exception of a group in the back. I went over to them, "I'm sorry but you have to leave."**

**A blond haired woman glanced at the door and waited till everyone had left then said, "Protocol would have you quarantine the entire hospital not evacuate it. I would know I'm chief of staff at Saint Ambro's hospital in LA. What's really going on?" I glanced at Meredith.**

"**Charlotte don't ask questions just leave," Meredith said.**

"**I know that you're Derek's new girl, but that doesn't give you the right to order us around. We've known Derek, Addy, and Mark all a lot longer than you, and until they can leave with us we aren't going anywhere," A black woman jumped in. Before anything else could be said my hone rang.**

"**Prentiss," I answered.**

"**Em, it's Reid, he took the doctor said they were going to the NICU. He said if I fallowed he'd kill her, so I'm staying put," he said.**

"**I'll try to head him off" I said then hung up the phone, "Where's the NICU?" **

"**Five" Meredith answered.**

"**Damn it," I cursed running back toward the door, they all fallowed.**

"**Don't fallow me get out of this hospital" I snapped.**

"**No whatever is going on it has to do with Addy's patient and so I'm not leaving, Susan take Bitzi and the Captain out but the rest of us are staying" the black woman said.**

**I didn't bother arguing because I didn't have the time. I just ran pulling my gun back out when we hit the stairwell. I took the stairs three at a time not caring that my followers were falling behind. When I got to the fifth floor I heard voices.**

"**Hurry up Bitch" a man, I guessed to be our Unsub, growled.**

"**Have you ever tried walking in heals? It's not half as easy as it looks you know?" I recognized Dr. Montgomery's voice. I listened before putting a finger to my lips to silence the group fallowing me.**

"**I said move!" his yell was fallowed by a smack and a yelp of pain. I flinched, listening to the clicking heals trying to judge when I would be able to open the door undetected.**

"**Why are we being quite? And more importantly why do you have a gun?" the blond, Charlotte, whispered at me.**

"**I don't have time to explain just stay behind me and be quite" I hissed, deciding they would be safer with me than anywhere else. Once I was sure that there was no one immediately on the other side of the door I slid it open. I checked the hall then beckoned everyone to fallow me I fallowed the sound of heals staying as far back as I could without lousing it completely.**

**I stopped when the heals stopped. Meredith raised her eyebrows at me. I waited.**

"**Where the hell is my son" I heard him yell.**

"**I…I…I don't…I don't know" I heard her squeak.**

"**Stay here" I whispered. Putting my gun in front of me and slinking down the hall. I paused outside the door marked NICU. Then I turned into the room not knowing exactly what I was walking into but knowing I had to do something.**

"**FBI don't move!" I said.**

"**Oh look it's another bitch, come to join the party" he hissed at me.**

"**Let her go" I ordered him.**

"**Now why would I do that?" He asked**

"**Because right now you haven't hurt anyone, but if you do your baby will never see you. He won't even know your name. If you stop this now though you will be able to walk out of here with your son" I lied.**

"**Yeah, right, the second I let her go you're going to lock me up. So tell me again why I would do that" he laughed at me.**

"**Because I'll die before I tell you where your son is. You have no right to be a parent" Addison said. He threw her away from him I watched as she hit the counter and fell to the floor. I saw the gun move a half second before I heard the shot.**

**A/N: **hehehehehehehe review to find out what happens next. I thank you all that review that last chapter and hope you review this one too.


	5. saving a life

POV: Hotch

"What's up Reid?" I asked.

"He took the Doctor and told me if I fallowed he'd kill her so I stayed here I called Emily and she went up to try to head them off before they got to the NICU, but I haven't heard from her since and I'm worried she may have run into trouble," he said.

"Ok I'll take Rossi and Morgan and go up and check on her," I said.

"Thanks," he said before hanging up.

"Where's you're NICU?" I asked the room at large.

"Five, what's happened?" Dr. Sheppard asked.

"Nothing yet but we have to take precautions, Rossi, Morgan come with me,," I said just before I heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots from above.

POV: Addy

I screamed as the gun went off, not once or twice but three ringing shots. I watched the woman in front of me fall back. Then there was blood spilling over the tailed floor. _I had done this. I had gotten her shot. My words. _I moved to her side trying desperately to remember back to the trauma rotation of my residency. I could see blood, but I didn't know where it was coming from. I heard the door open behind me, but didn't look up. As I slid my hand over her body I noticed for the first time that she had something navy blue on under the white blouse, it was hard. Then it clicked, she was FBI and no way would the FBI send there people in without bullet proof vests on. I started to look for wounds that could have been inflicted with the vest on. I couldn't find anything.

"Look under the vest," I heard someone say above me. I looked up to see a woman with sandy blond hair. I just stared up at her. The next thing I knew she was beside me ripping the blouse and vest away from the woman's body then I saw it. A hole in her upper shoulder.

"Don't touch her," I heard him snap before I felt the cold heard metal against the back of my head. I froze.

"Now where id my baby?" he growled.

"No," I said as the door opened again.

"Sir I don't think this is the right time for violence," I recognized Violet's voice behind me, but had no idea how she'd gotten there.

"Violet, get out of here," I said.

"He needs psychiatric help Addy and I am a psychiatrist. I have to help him," She said.

"I don't need your help bitch," He snapped

"You need to talk to someone," she said.

"Violet leave," I said.

"No one's leaving until I have my baby," He stated.

"Don't give him the baby," The agent said below me. I could feel her blood seeping through my hands. I was putting as much pressure on the wound as I could without drawing attention to it.

"How bad is it?" the sandy haired woman asked.

"I don't know, but she's going to bleed out soon if we don't do something," I hissed back.

"Let me see," she said.

"I can't move my hands," I replied glancing up at the gun that was pointed at one of my best friends who was trying to use psychiatry to get us out alive.

"You can't pay attention to the danger around you just the patient," she said.

"How would you know?" I asked as soon as it left my mouth I knew it was rude, I nearly apologized.

"I was an army doctor before I came here. I know what it's like working under pressure. I also know that she may be conscious right now but she won't stay that way for long if we don't stop the bleeding," she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Ideally and OR but since we don't have one I'll see what I can do here and now to patch it up till we can get her to an OR," she said.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Keep pressure on the wound till I can find something to cut her open with. Do you have anything sharp on you?" She said. I shook my head no, and then looked back down to see the woman's eyelids fluttering.

"She's lousing consciousness," I hissed.

"SHUT UP I DON"T NEED A SHRINK," he yelled a Violet. I froze looking up at him.

"Sir I can help you if you let me," Violet said calmly.

"GET OUT JUST GET OUT," he yelled at her.

"Violet leave, please all of you just do it," I said.

"I'll stay and bring her back alive the rest of you go," Charlotte said. Thankfully they all left except Charlotte and Teddy.

"Charlotte, go," I said.

"Nice try Montgomery, but I'm staying you could use another set of hands anyway. They weren't helping the situation they were making it worse but I'm not going to leave I told them I would bring you back and I plan to make good on that," She stated not leaving it up for debate.

"Sir, my name's Teddy, I'm a doctor, and this woman needs an OR. If we don't get her one now she'll die and you'll be charged with her murder. I know you don't want that," Teddy said.

"She will stay here until I get my baby if she dies it's on you," he said.

"I can't let you do that," I said.

One second he was advancing on me with the gun, the next the window above me was shattering inwards, and my ears ringing from the shots. The man in front of me was dead before he hit the ground. His body was a bloody mess had I not scene him seconds earlier I wouldn't have known the thing in front of me had once been human.

The door opened and people flooded in, but it all seemed distant somehow. I barley heard Teddy yell for a Gurney over the ringing in my ears. Someone helped my up off the floor and out of the room but I couldn't tell you who.

**A/N: **there is going to be an epilogue but it won't be up till I get back from vacation next Sunday. Otherwise that is the end. Please Review


End file.
